New Challenges and Maybe a New Alley for Dib
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Annoying new job of doom. In this episode Kyle an evil teenage boy teams up with Dib so he can finally beat Amethyst at an arcade game. Will Amethyst loose and will Dib get a new alley? Read and find out.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my seventeenth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other sixteen in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, and Annoying new job of Doom. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

New Challenges and Maybe a New Alley for Dib

Setting 1 Zim's house

Amethyst rises up out of the trash can she is still in her pjs she yawns and stretches and then she see that there are cookies everywhere in the kitchen. Gir is in the kitchen he is out of his disguise and he has a sheaf's hat on. And he is taking out a new batch of cookies from the oven.

-Amethyst- What the? Gir what have you done?

-Gir- Good morning little master. I made cookies would you like on?

-Amethyst- No Gir I don't want one of your filth earth concoctions don't you know that dad and me can't eat cookies.

-Gir- Maybe

-Amethyst- (she hits her head with her hand then she slides it down her face in annoyance. Then her communicator comes out of her Pak) Dad guess what Gir did.

-Zim- I haven't the time to deal with your guessing games Amethyst. Now reveal your secrets to me at once.

-Amethyst- Well Gir made cookies again.

-Zim- What? Gir! (he rises up out of the toilet not in his disguise.)

-Gir- Good morning master would you like a cookie?

-Zim- Gir how many times have I told you not to make cookies for me and Amethyst?

-Gir- I don't know.

-Zim- (he signs) I haven't the time nor the patients to deal with your stupidity today Gir. I'm working on a new plan and I need peace.

-Amethyst- Don't worry dad I'll take care of the cookies.

-Zim- Good and take Gir with you I don't want him bothering me.

-Amethyst- Right oh dad. (She salutes and Zim goes back down into the lab.) Come on Gir we'd better get ready. Go put your little brother disguise on it will work much better for what I've got planed. Then gather up all the cookies.

-Gir- Yeah I get to pretend to be your little brother. (he runs off)

-Amethyst- (She walks into the TV part of the house) Computer disguise number 12.

-Zim's computer- Yes mamma (the disguise machine clamps on to Amethyst and then comes off to reveal her in her regular Skool disguise but with a turquoise girl scout hat on and a girl scout sash on as well. A mirror comes out of her Pak and she looks at herself) It's a good thing dad fixed the machine before Gir made all those stupid cookies.

-Gir- (he appears in front of her in his little brother outfit and pulling a red wagon that has all the cookies in it. They are all in boxes as well.) I'm ready to go little master.

-Amethyst- Good Gir lets get going.

Setting 2 Walking throw the neighborhood

Amethyst and Gir are walking throw the neighborhood pulling the wagon.

-Amethyst- You know Gir you should really consider yourself lucky that I was the one that found your cookie pile before dad. I mean if I had not been there to defend you who knows what dad would of done to you. Why do you even make theses stupid cookies Gir? I know that there the things that got me my i-pod and my karaoke machine but now that I have a job there's really no point in you making them. And are you even listening to me?

-Gir- Lets go to that house next. (he runs up to the door)

-Amethyst- No Gir not that house. (she runs after him.) Gir I forbid you to ring that door bell.

-Gir- (he constantly rings the door bell) Wee whoo

-Amethyst- Gir what did I just say? (Then Professor Membrane answers the door) Oh hi Professor Membrane.

-Professor Membrane- Well if it isn't our little diva star Amethyst. What can I do for you?

-Amethyst- Me and my little brother are selling cookies for my Girl Scout troop. Do you want one the first sample is free?

-Professor Membrane- Why of course I'll try one of them. (she gives him and cookie and he eats it) Wow these are amazing I'll take four boxes.

-Amethyst- Thank you, that will be 8 of your earth munnyes.

-Professor Membrane- Ok here you go (he gives her the money and she gives him the cookies.) Thank you, and good luck with your cookie selling bye. (he closes the door)

-Amethyst- (she and Gir start walking away form Dib's house) That was too close Gir I was certain that we would run into…

-Dib- What are you doing here Amethyst? Are these cookies that you just sold to my dad part of some new evil plan of your father's?

-Amethyst- Oh no Dib, I thought I avoided your stupidity. And no these cookies are not part of a new plane of my father's. I'm just selling them to get ride of them.

-Dib- I'm not falling for that Amethyst you're obviously up to something evil and as soul defender of earth it is my job to stop you.

-Amethyst- (she signs) Ok, listen up Dib because I'm only going to say this once. So you'd better listen well. No you have to get closer then that. (he gets closer and she yells in his ear) I'M NOT UP TO ANYTHING YOU STUPID HUMAN NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!

-Dib- Ow my ear.

-Amethyst- Well it serves you right for bugging me.

-Dib- You won't get away with what ever it is your up to Amethyst I will stop you.

-Amethyst- I just told you that I'm not up to anything. (she groans) Come on Gir I can't take this human's stupidity anymore. Lets get out of here. (she grabs Gir's hand and runs as far away from Dib as she can using her super speed)

-Dib- You're not getting away that easily Amethyst. I still have your father's DNA in my bio signature goggles which means that since you're his daughter I have your DNA as well. So I can use them to find you and hey I'm talking out loud to myself again. Oh well I'm still going to stop you Amethyst you won't get away with what ever it is you're up to.

Setting 3 out side the Arcade

Amethyst and Gir end up in front of the arcade

-Amethyst- (she pants) Ok Gir I think we losted him.

-Gir- Wee whoo lets do that again.

-Amethyst- No Gir I'm not supposed to use my powers in public.

-Gir- Aw Please Please Please Please.

-Amethyst- No Gir but since we're at the arcade you can play that piggy wonderland thing you like so much.

-Gir- Yeah piggy wonderland fun fest 3 (he runs into the arcade like a maniac)

-Amethyst- (she signs) Sometimes I wonder why I always defend Gir. I mean if he's never going to improve what's the point? (she walks in and sees Gir playing the game like a fool. She grones again) Oh well I guess I should consider myself lucky. I mean if Gir did not like playing all those stupid weird things that he enjoys playing. Then we would have to head home right now and I would have to explain to Dad why I came home so soon. And I really don't want to tell him about my encounter with the Dib. I mean there are just some things you don't tell Dads.

-Kyle- (a teenage boy walks up to Amethyst. He is very tall and bulky. He has green standing up straight hair a little of it is black. His eyebrow, ears, and nose is pierced. He has a black shirt on with a scull on it. Blue pant and red cleats on as well. He also has a little beard. For those of you who watch totally Drama Island he looks like that punk guy character Duncan although in Invader Zim character mode and his head looks like our heads.) There you are Amethyst I was hoping you'd show up here today.

-Amethyst- Oh no first Dib and now you Kyle. Does every annoying filthy human worm baby that I know want to bother me today? The only one that's missing is that over happy Keef monster.

-Kyle- I don't know what your problem is today Amethyst and frankly I don't really care, because I think I've finally found a game that I can beat you at.

-Amethyst- I highly doubt that considering the fact that I have beat you at almost every game in this stupid place. Even the ones I didn't know how to play in the first place.

-Kyle- That may be true but this time I really will beat you.

-Amethyst- So you think and what will you give me when I win.

-Kyle- If you win I will give you my Now 7 CD but when I win you will give me back the Inuyasha CD you won off me last week.

-Amethyst- I accept your challenge pathetic human Kyle but it is all really very pointless considering the fact that you will loose to me once more Ha-ha.

-Kyle- We'll see about that.

Meanwhile Dib had just arrived at the arcade. He was just walking up to the building with his bio signature goggles on.

-Dib- O.k. according to my bio signature goggles Amethyst should be right here. In this arcade? What would she be doing in a arcade? How does this have anything to do with conquering the earth? Oh well I'm still going to stop her evil plan whatever it is. (he puts the goggles away and walks in.) Well there's Amethyst but who is that teenager that she's playing air hokey with? Is he under some kind of evil spell? Hey they're talking maybe if I listen I can find out what her evil plan is. Then and only then will I stop talking to myself.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha I beat you again Kyle now give me the C.D.

-Kyle- Fine here (he gives her the cd) Enjoy it while you can Amethyst because the next time we play a game I will beat you.

-Amethyst- Yeah yeah you just keep telling yourself that and I'll be getting my little brother. (she starts to walk over to where Gir is when the arcade owner announces something)

-Arcade owner- Attention all arcade customers, do you think that you can beat anyone at any game even if you have never played it before?

-Amethyst- Of course as if there was ever any dought.

-Arcade owner- Then try our newest game Dance Dance Revolution. Who will be our first contestant?

-Amethyst- (she runs up to the Arcade owner who is right in front of the game) I'll try your game pathetic human even though I've never played it before.

-Arcade owner- Alright it looks like we have our first contestant. And what's your name sweaty.

-Amethyst- The name's Amethyst and don't call me sweaty or else.

-Arcade owner- Ok who will go up against Amethyst?

-Kyle- I'll take her on.

-Amethyst- Kyle haven't I embraced you enough for one day?

-Kyle- No, I mean that's not the point the point is that I'm an expert at this game so this time you really are going down.

-Amethyst- We'll see about that.

-Arcade owner- O.k. you two since you're both beginners I'll make it easy for you.

-Kyle- Didn't you just hear me, I said I'm an expert at this game.

-Amethyst- And don't go easy on me just because I'm a beginner I can take what ever you dish out filthy human.

-Arcade owner- O.k. then I'll set it for Basic for both of you and what song would you like?

-Kyle- I'll let you choose Amethyst since I'm going to win either way.

-Amethyst- Sure you will, ok I choose Video Killed the radio star.

It begins and at first they are neck and neck but in the end Amethyst wins and she did not even use her super speed.

-Amethyst- Ha-ha I beat you again Kyle and as for you filthy arcade owner I like this game I will have to remember to play it again some other time. (She walks over to Gir) Come on Gir let go home.

-Gir- No I have one more level to go.

-Amethyst- Come on Gir I want to listen to my new cd

-Gir- Look the piggys are hugging.

-Amethyst- Gir! (she gets really mad then she see the plug for the game and kicks it unplugged)

-Gir- No where did my piggys go come back piggys come back. (he starts crying)

-Amethyst- Aw would you look at that the plug came out.

-Gir- No why?

-Amethyst- Come on Gir if you behave I'll buy you a suck monkey on the way home.

-Gir- Yeah! (he grabs her hand)

-Amethyst- No wait Gir what are you doing. Don't you dare activate your jets. (he start to active his jets and people are looking) I mean this is normal Ah…(Gir jets them off out of the arcade like crazy)

-Kyle- How do I keep loosing to that freaky green girl? I'm older and smarter than her I should not be loosing to her. I'd give anything to beat her.

-Dib- Anything. Sorry I couldn't help but over hear did you say that you would give anything to beat Amethyst?

-Kyle- Yeah I talk to myself you want to make something of it kid.

-Dib- No I talk to myself too.

-Kyle- Well you're a big headed fool for admitting it.

-Dib- My heads not big.

-Kyle- Yes it is and you're starting to get on my nerves. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you up write now.

-Dib- Because if you beat me up then I can't help you beat Amethyst.

-Kyle- I'm listening

-Dib- O.k. but first of all haven't you noticed that Amethyst is an alien?

-Kyle- Ha-ha she's not an alien. No alien would be that good at video games.

-Dib- That makes no since.

-Kyle- Are you calling me stupid kid?

-Dib- No.

-Kyle- Good so how can you help me beat Amethyst?

-Dib- My dad has these super speed shoes which will give you an advantage the next time you play Amethyst at Dance Dance Revolution.

-Kyle- Ok kid I'll use these shoes of yours but if I ever loose to Amethyst again it will be your funeral you got it kid?

-Dib- Point taken.

Setting 3 Professor Membrane's lab

Dib and Kyle walk into Professor Membrane's lab

-Dib- Dad we need your help.

-Professor Membrane- The world needs my help son.

-Dib- Do you still have those super speed shoes you where working on?

-Professor Membrane- Of course. (he gives him the shoes) The instructions are over there. Why do you need these son?

-Dib- We need them to destroy the alien minus.

-Professor Membrane- Well run alone then.

-Dib- (he and Kyle leave the lab) Ok Kyle I'll teach you how to use the shoes tonight and then tomorrow we can challenge Amethyst to Dance Dance Revolution.

-Kyle- O.k. and for your sake she had better be there or…

-Dib- I know I know you'll beat me up.

-Kyle- You had better believe I'll beat you up and don't interrupt me.

-Dib- O.k.

The next day

Setting 4 the arcade

Amethyst is standing next to Gir he is in his little brother out fit and playing that game again.

-Amethyst- I can't believe that you talked me into bring you back here again Gir, just so that you could finish your stupid game. I mean if dad comes back form the space station and finds us gone then he is going to be so ticked. And I really don't want to deal with Dad when he is ticked.

-Gir- Look the piggys are hugging again.

-Amethyst- Gir!

-Kyle- (he and Dib walk into the arcade and see Amethyst and Gir) Well would you look at that she is actually here your life has been spared for now kid.

-Dib- Thank you. Ok do you remember how to use the shoes?

-Kyle- Yes I do now go watch me beat Amethyst from far over there. I don't want my friends coming in here and seeing me with a large headed fool like you.

-Dib- My heads not big and they see you get beaten by Amethyst all the time.

-Kyle- That's different.

-Dib- How is it… oh never mind. I'm going. (he leaves for a good place to observe.)

-Kyle- Good now that he's gone I can beat Amethyst once and for all. (he walks over to Amethyst) Hey Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Kyle let me guess you want to challenge me to another stupid game. I'll win and you'll end up crying home to your mommy like a little baby.

-Kyle- Hey I never cried and no I don't want to challenge you to a new game I want a rematch of Dance Dance Revolution.

-Amethyst- O.k. fine I like that game so it doesn't really matter. But what will you give me when I win?

-Kyle- If you win I'll give you the Hanna Montana Cd I stole from my sister this morning. But when I win you'll give back my Now 7 Cd.

-Amethyst- It's a deal. (they walk over to the machine and get into position.)

-Kyle- This time I'm setting my level to difficult. What about you are you going to set it for baby basic?

-Amethyst- No anything you can do I can do better, I'll set it for the same thing.

-Kyle- Ok and this time I'm choosing the song and I choose Xepher

-Amethyst- O.k. lets just get started already.

They begin and at first they are tied again. Then Kyle activates his shoes and Amethyst notices that he is moving faster then any normal human should move. Then as if cheating wasn't bad enough Kyle trips Amethyst and she falls on the machine. Her knee hits the hard surface of the machine and she rolls off the machine and on to the ground and looses.

-Kyle- Ha-he I finally beat you Amethyst now give me back the cd.

-Amethyst- The only reason you beat me is because you cheated and you shall pay.

-Kyle- I don't know what you're talking about Amethyst, now just give me the cd already.

-Amethyst- Fine here. (she gives him the cd and he walks off) Foolish human little does he know that I already put all of those songs on my I-pod. So there. (she sticks her tongue out and Dib walks up to her)

-Dib- So what do you think of my new alley Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Dib I should of know that your stupidity was behind Kyle's newly acquired super speed. You shall regret that for once me and Dad finally conquer this filthy planet you shall pay even worse then you were going to pay in the first place.

-Dib- I don't think so because once I convince Kyle that you and your father really are aliens. We will expose you for the horrible alien minuses that you truly are and then stop your evil plans before you even think of them. Ha-ha (he walks off.)

-Amethyst- (as she says this as she is trying to get up) Oh that Dib monkey how dare he. Ow. What the? (she looks at her leg) Huh oh no I'm bleeding. (her communicator comes out of her pak) Gir quiet playing your stupid game and help me get home my knee is hurt.

-Gir- No why (starts crying)

-Amethyst- Calm down Gir it is not that serious I just need your help.

-Gir- Okie doky

Setting 5 Zim's house

Amethyst and Gir walk into Zim's house. Amethyst is leaning on Gir.

-Amethyst- Careful Gir. Ok I think I can make it form here go get the first aid kit.

-Gir- Yes ma-am (He salutes and goes to get the kit.)

-Amethyst- (She hopes over to the coach and sits down then she takes off her disguise and Gir comes back with the kit he is no longer in his disguise.) God work Gir now remember not a word of this to Dad I don't want him finding out.

-Zim- (he is in the kitchen hall way out of his disguise) You don't want me finding out about what Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Dad you're back early form the space station. There's nothing wrong with my knee.

-Zim- I didn't say anything about your knee.

-Amethyst- Yeah you didn't but there's still nothing wrong either way.

-Zim- What are you hiding Amethyst show me your knee at once.

-Amethyst- See there's nothing wrong.

-Zim- I meant the other knee quit playing games.

-Amethyst- Alright (she shows him the hurt knee and it is scraped up pretty bad and bleeding purple royal blood)

-Zim- Huh Amethyst what happened? Gir hand me that first aid kit I'll need to bandage up your knee right away Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Dad I don't think it's that serious.

-Zim- Do not question Zim Amethyst I have had to deal with earth brought a pone injuries for longer then you. Now tell me who did this to you was it the Dib? (he starts fixing her leg)

-Amethyst- No dad it wasn't the Dib but he did have a hand at doing this.

-Zim- What do you mean Amethyst and while you're at it why don't you explain to me why you left the base without telling me?

-Amethyst- Oh you knew about that.

-Zim- Yes.

-Amethyst- Well Gir would not leave me alone till I agreed to take him back to the arcade so he could finish his game. And I was watching him very closely to make sure that he did not act like an idiot. When Kyle, this filthy human that won't quit challenging me to games, I always beat him of course, challenged me to a game of Dance Dance Revolution. At first I was winning but then I noticed that he was moving way too fast for any normal human. And if cheating wasn't bad enough he tripped me and I fell. And I know Dib was behind his super speed because he was bragging about how he was going to expose us with Kyle's help. And then Gir helped me home and then you came in and…

-Zim- (at this point he is done fixing her leg) I get it Amethyst. Why didn't you just us your super speed?

-Amethyst- Well Dad that's because I don't like to win by cheating I like to when because I'm the best. Plus you told me not to us my powers in public.

-Zim- It's different when your honor is at stack Amethyst. You must always do whatever it takes to insure that you beat a pathetic human, no matter what the cost.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry dad are you mad at?

-Zim- No I'm not mad at you it is not your fault it is the Dib monkey and this Kyle of which you speaks fault. And as soon as your knee is better I will help you defeat them.

-Amethyst- Oh thank you dad but how are we supposed to beat him? His shoes make him just as fast as me even when I us my super speed.

-Zim- Hmm This Kyle must have some weakness all humans have their petty little insignificant fears.

-Amethyst- Well he is very superstitious. I remember this one time when he challenged me to a game and in order to get to the game. We had to walk under a latter. I of course walked under it with no problem but he said how stupid I was for doing that and that all superstitions are true especially the ones about black cats. He says that he's deafly afraid of black cats.

-Zim- So he is afraid of cats huh this give me an ingenious plan. Ha-ha.

Setting 6 A week later at the arcade

Dib and Kyle are at the arcade.

-Kyle- So you're telling me that the little brother that Amethyst always brings in here is actually a robot and the one that she claims is her older brother is actually her father.

-Dib- Yes, now do you finally believe me?

-Kyle- No, I just think that you're even crazier then I thought you where when I first met you.

-Dib- Ah come on, do I have to go over it again?

-Amethyst- (Her and Zim walk up to them) Hey Kyle I challenge you to a Dance Dance Revolution three song challenge.

-Kyle- Well look who it is. It's the little looser girl come to loose again.

-Zim- Now listen here you filthy teenage monster stink beast my little sister is not going to loose to you this time.

-Kyle- What is this did you bring you older brother here to fight your battles for you Amethyst?

-Amethyst- No he is just here to observe and quit changing the subject lets just play already.

-Kyle- Fine. (Amethyst and Kyle walk over to the machine and Zim and Dib follow them.)

-Dib- Your daughter is going down Zim and I'm very close to convincing Kyle that you and Amethyst really are aliens. So soon you will both be exposed for what you truly are. Ha-ha.

-Zim- So you think but it is the one that you support that will be going down earth smell. Ha-ha

-Arcade Owner- O.k. you two I want a clean Dance Dance Revolution three song challenge from you both and who ever looses this battle can't come back in here ever again.

-Kyle- When did that become a part of the rules?

-Amethyst- Oh I added that in. Are you scared?

-Kyle- No this just means that I won't have to deal with you any more.

-Amethyst- Oh one of us will not have to deal with the other that's for curtain. Now I'm setting my level for expert what about you?

-Kyle- The same and lets set the song setting for rollout.

-Amethyst- Sure.

They start with Mr. Dabada and Amethyst wins because Kyle does not use his shoes.

-Kyle- I see that your knee has healed.

-Amethyst- Yeah and I see you're still an idiot.

The next song starts and it is Mugen and this time Kyle wins because he uses his shoes.

-Amethyst- O.k. Kyle if you're going to cheat then so am I.

-Kyle- What was that?

-Amethyst- Oh nothing.

The last song starts and it is Dance Dance and this time they both use their super speed and Kyle starts to loose so he is about to trip Amethyst again when Zim notices and his communicator comes out of his Pak.

-Zim- Gir unleash the plan.

-Gir- (he burst into the arcade in his cat out fit from Tak the hideous new girl episode.) Look at me I'm a cut little kitty cat look at me go.

-Kyle- Ah run for your lives it's a cat. (he runs out the door and Gir follows)

-Dib- No wait Kyle that's not a real cat it's a… Ah come on.

-Arcade owner- It looks like we have a winner.

-Dib- But they cheated.

-Amethyst- No we didn't Dib you cheated first and I won fare and square.

-Zim- She's right Dib don't blame us for the stupidity of your alley.

-Dib- You two may have won this time but I will beat you next time.

-Zim- Why don't you just except the fact that you can never defeat us earth scum. Ha-ha

-Amethyst- He's right Dib you're just way too stupid to defeat us. Ha-ha (they both walk off still laughing their evil laughs)

Setting 7 That night at Dib's house

-Kyle- (he knocks on the door and Gaz answers it) Here are your father's shoes back. (he give her the shoes) And I need to see your brother.

-Gaz- Dib!

-Dib- (he comes to the door) What is it Gaz? (he sees Kyle) Kyle buddy what are you doing here?

-Kyle- Hey kid I lost to Amethyst again and you know what that means.

-Dib- Wait Kyle it wasn't my fault you lost.

-Kyle- I don't care kid you're still going to pay for my humiliation.

-Dib- No wait Kyle please don't Ah… (Kyle starts beating him up really good like)

The End

Well that was it and don't worry all you stupid Dib fans out there Dib will be fine. Regrettably I can't kill him off plus the honor of killing Dib should be Zim's and Amethyst's not Kyle's. So he will be fine in the next episode. Any way I hope you liked it send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for my next episode Kierra's Grand Entrance coming soon to a computer near you. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


End file.
